A Slip of the Tongue
by princessandthepen
Summary: What would happen if Ranger said something no one was expecting?
1. Chapter 1

A Slip of the Tongue

"I love you."

"What?" I asked certain I had misheard him. Over the noise of the loading zone at the Newark airport.

Ranger pressed a kiss into the palm of my hand and looked me square in the eye. "I love you. My business in Miami will only take a couple days. I'll be back."

He opened the car door and slid out then jogged into the terminal.

The sound of someone honking a car horn and shouting profanities shook me from my stupor and I managed to put the Cayenne in drive and pulled away from the curb.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself shaking my head trying snap back into reality. I took a second to process my reactions. My heart sang for joy while my mind sounded an alert. Only two things could happen now: incredible sex and heartbreak.

Another loud car horn brought my attention that I was over the center line taking up two lanes. I swerved back into the right lane and sat up straighter in the seat. I tried concentrating harder but my mind kept wandering back to the conversation I just had ten minutes ago with Ranger.

I spotted a McDonald's ahead and flipped on the blinker. I needed food and sugar; boy did I need sugar!

Fifteen minutes later I was back on the turnpike headed to Trenton. I'd numbly eaten half a Quarter Pounder before I'd given up on food and started on the chocolate milkshake. A very un-Ranger like meal.

That thought made me nervous and I pushed on the gas a little harder. We couldn't be in a relationship. Ranger was the opposite of me. Where I was loud and spontaneous he was quiet and calculating. I was barley an adult and Ranger adulted on an overachiever level. I was a bit of a spaz and Ranger well he was the master of cool.

I pulled into the underground garage at Rangeman and parked the SUV in the space between the Turbo and a black Mercedes I'd never seen before.

"Stephanie" Tank Ranger's right-hand-man addressed me coming through the door of the stairwell. "Ranger said you could keep the Cayenne as long as you wanted. I'm surprised to see you here so soon."

I looked at Tank wondering did he know what just happened at the airport? What did he think of me? He'd been my keeper more than once but he'd never seemed like he disliked me. On the other hand he didn't seem the president of the Stephanie Plum fan club either.

"Well you know I haven't really had the best luck with cars... and welll..."

The corners of Tanks lips tipped up in the faintest smile. "Right. Well if you need anything just give me a call."

"Tank," I called out to his retreating back "don't you want the keys?"

Tank turned 90 degrees and stopped.

"Keep'em. You might need them."

"No one needs a Porsche, Tank," I yelled at his retreating back.

I walked across the garage and slid behind the wheel of my SUV. It was a two year old black Ford Explorer. It had once belonged to the Rangeman fleet. Probably Ranger had planned to trade it for a new model. right before my old faded Honda gave out for good. Lucky for me Ranger had a soft spot for curly haired girls with bad car karma.

I started the car and reversed out of my parking spot giving Hal a wave as I did. He smiled and disappeared behind the same door as Tank.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I peeked one eye open at the clock as I fumbled for the phone which was currently ringing from somewhere under the blankets. Finally my hand made contact and I managed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Were you sleeping?" Ranger asked.

"It's the middle of the night. Of course I was sleeping. What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep." He answered.

"So you didn't want me to sleep either?"

"No I thought maybe you were awake thinking about us too."

Suddenly the hazy fog that had been lingering since I'd answered the phone cleared and my stomach flipped. Did he say us?

"Ummm..." I managed to mumble.

"Have you been thinking about us?" Ranger asked timidly.

I'd been thinking pretty much non-stop about what he had said this morning. It was hard to forget and it scared me a little bit. That's not right it scared me a lot.

"Stephanie? You with me?"

"I'm here."

"I know I dropped a bomb on you this morning. Hell, I dropped it on myself."

"You didn't mean it?" I asked realizing I was more than a little disappointed.

There was a moment of silence from the other end of the phone. Then Ranger cleared his throat.

"The thing is... well... I didn't mean to say it out loud. I say it in my head all the time. Actually, every time I see you. Today I looked at your face and my mouth, well it overrode my brain. I'm glad it did though. I'm tired of acting like some lovesick virgin that is scared of his feelings."

"Isn't that our thing?" I asked. "Being afraid of our feelings."

"Are you scared?" Rangers said on heavy breath. There nothing to be scared of; I'm in this for keeps. You and me I'm done waiting. It's time."

I gave my head a shake trying to make the words sink into my brain.

"Uh huh."

"I'm done hiding my feelings. I want to share meals with you. I want to take you to nice places or to Pino's, wherever you want. I want to come home and find you in my apartment. Give me a chance to prove myself to you."

"What about your gun?" I blurted our into the darkness of my bedroom.

"My gun?"

"You're not relationship material remember?"

"What are you talking about?" Ranger asked.

"At Mama Macaroni's burial I asked if you were the marrying type and you said you carried two guns and a knife. That you weren't family material."

Ranger muttered something I couldn't understand and then sighed.

"That was a while ago. Things have changed. We've both changed and a lot has happened between us since then. No more excuses and no more denial. Stephanie listen to me; hear me. I love you."

Then we were back to silence. The minutes stretched on each of us lost in our thoughts.

"Do you love me?" Ranger asked his voice quiet.

"Yes," I said on a breath.

"That's all I need to know. We'll make this work. I'll do whatever I have to make this

work between us. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you too."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I rolled over onto my back and stared into the darkness of my bedroom. What the the hell just happened? Did I just tell Ranger I loved him? Oh my god! I did!

I'm not sure I slept again but I didn't move from where I lay on the bed staring at my ceiling. Part of me was elated but most of me was gripped in fear.

What would a life shared with Ranger be like? Would he be disappointed and leave me? Would I be happy? Would he really do whatever it took to be with me? Could I see myself fighting to be with him too?

I closed my eyes and tried to look past my insecurities and fear. I tried to imagine him fitting into my life. If I was being honest with myself the idea of Ranger living in my world was ridiculous. We didn't even eat breakfast the same way. My mornings consisted coffee and Captain Crunch consumed standing over the sink in my T-shirt and undies. While I tired to figure out how to keep the lights on next month. Ranger had breakfast delivered on a silver tray by a live- in housekeeper while reading the newspaper. Served after a morning workout in his corporate gym.

I tried to picture living in Ranger's world. I was pretty sure I'd never be an exercise person. The breakfast in a silver tray part was a little easier to picture.

I tried to think about life after breakfast. Ranger stepping in to the ordered world of Rangeman. I pictured him at his desk taking phone calls and sending emails. Ruling over his staff and multiple offices without even breaking a sweat.

Then I thought about my work day. Donuts, Lula, chasing after whack jobs, failed takedowns, being shot at and being kidnapped. On a good day I'm a hot mess and on a typical day I'm a flaming disaster.

I threw off the covers and stumbled into the kitchen. Rex was running his nightly marathon on his wheel to nowhere.

"Rex you've always been honest with me right? Do you think Ranger's brain has been taken over by pod people?"

Rex gave no response but he started running again.

"Your right pod people is stupid. He's obviously developed amnesia ."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I wasted ten minutes driving through the Burg not really seeing anything. My mind was reeling and my stomach was in knots.

"Love?" I muttered pulling to a stop in front of my parents house. "Who the hell says I love you for the first time in an airport loading zone then leaves town for a couple days? Ranger Manoso man of mystery that's who."

My Grandma was on duty at the front door when I got out of the car. She opened the screen door and waved frantically at me as I crossed the lawn.

"You'd better get in here," she yelled. "Ranger called here this morning and spoke to your dad. Helen's been looking at wedding flowers on the computer ever since."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay y'all PLEASE let me know what you think…


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me through the dang door Edna," I heard my Dad's voice say as I watched him squeeze past her onto the small concrete porch.

"Your Mom wants a coffee cake from the bakery She told me not to hurry," he warned as he walked toward the Buick in the drive.

Grandma had gone back inside and I knew there was nothing left to do but face the music. So, I took a deep breath and pressed my finger to the eye that was twitching and opened the door to my parent's row hose.

"Stephanie I'm so glad you're here," my mom said. "We've had an interesting morning."

"Mom," I said hoping to stop whatever she was about to say. "Grandma told me about Ranger calling Dad."

"Yes, well, I must admit we were very all we all thought you were pretty serious with Joe Morelli?"

A quick image of Joe passed through my mind. Until recently when he'd bought that pool table for his dining room I'd thought we were both thinking about getting married. Turns out I was the only one think about marriage. Joe is seems was thinking about reamining a bachelor. Seriously what kind of thirty-year-old man says he's engaged to be engaged?

"He invited us to brunch Saturday," my mom continued talking seemingly unaware that I'd stopped listening.

"Huh, what did you say?" I said dropping onto the couch when my knees started to give way from the shock.

Grandma gave me a goofy grin and shifted her dentures around in her mouth. She was loving this, every second of it. I gave her ten minutes to have this little tidbit of news all over the Burg.

"I think I'm going to go over to Berthie Damphouse's for a while. You two have somethings to talk about." Grandma Mazur said slipping trough the front door. "Might be a while we might play a game of Go Fish."

"Carlos," my mom said in a dreamy voice, "invited your father, grandmother and I to brunch at his penthouse Saturday. He explained he wanted us to get to know each other and that since we'd had him over to dinner last time it was his turn. Which is really nice."

Ranger had been to dinner at my parents house for dinner one time. My grandma had drooled, my dad had ignored him, and my mom had tried to feed him dessert. The whole thing was crazy and a complet disaster.

I took a deep breath and ran down the information my mom had just so excitedly shared with me. Information that I had't been informed of until just now. Hopefully she won't be too disappointed when I tell Ranger the whole thing was never going to happen.

"Stephanie, hey, Stephanie earth to Stephanie," mom said waving her hand in my face. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry."

"I asked if you wanted coffee. Your dad is coming back with a cake in a few minutes. I told him to take his time so we could have a little girl talk."

I followed my mom to the kitchen and watched as she popped a pod in the Keuieg. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the sugar bowl. "You want cream?" She asked opening the fridge.

"Grandma said you were looking at wedding stuff on the computer," I said taking a deep breath, "Listen mom," I started to explain.

"I know, I know," She interrupted. "Carlos, explained that things between you two are very new. I'm just so happy for you. Such a nice young man. So handsome too," my mom sighed.

A phone rang from somewhere in the house. On the third ring I realized it was coming from my purse. I jumped up and ran to the back to the living room where I'd dropped my purse onto the couch.

I finally grabbed the phone and saw I had a missed call from Ranger. My heart turned over in my chest but I knew calling him from my parents house was a mistake. That could just add more excitement to my mom's already excited state.

I tucked the phone into my back pocket and walked back to the kitchen. Mom was fussing around looking in the pantry. I sat down at the table and added sugar to the mug of coffee she's put there for me. Mom came out of the pantry with a couple Tastycakes. She handed me a pack Butterscotch Krimpets and sat down taking a sip of her coffee.

"Did you know your sister and Albert are looking for a new house?"

"Val mentioned it a couple weeks ago," I said. "Have they found anything that like?"

"Maybe, it's right outside the Burg and close to the girl's school. The house needs some work. Nothing serious but it's a little run down and needs some minor repairs."

Mom seemed to stop to think. Then took a long sip from her coffee. "They couldn't get a big loan from the bank. So finding a house this big was really lucky."

"Well we can all pitch in and make it nice," I said. "I'm good with. A paintbrush and you and grandma can help with drapes and the kitchen."

Mom took another sip of her coffee but she looked a little more relaxed.

"You know… and don't think I'm saying this from a bad place but… from what I know about Carlos he could offer you a very comfortable life."

I started to argue with my mom but she put her hand up to stop me.

"I know, it sounds like I'm telling you to marry him for the money. I'm not, honest. It'd just be nice not having to worry about both our girls making ends meet. However, if this doesn't work out and you end up marrying a guy that barely brings home a paycheck and you are happy. Well then I'm happy for you. Maybe there will be a few more sleepless nights for your dad and me but in the end your happiness is all that matters."

"Thanks mom," I said as I heard the front door open.

"There's your dad with the cake."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I slid into the car and pulled out headed towards the bonds office. Connie would be back from the courthouse and the she would know who the new skips would be. I also needed to talk to Ranger. I was pretty sure this whole thing was a mistake.

"Now or never," I said to myself as I tapped his name on the screen.

"Manoso," Ranger's smooth voice sounded through the phone.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked wondering what I would do if it was a bad time. I might not have the courage to make this call again.

"Not completely. I have a minute"

I took a deep breath and before I could change my mind blurred out the one thought I couldn't stop having.

"I know I said I love you and I do. But, and it's a big but, you and I are not compatible. I think a relationship between us is a bad idea. I mean we don't even eat breakfast the same."

"I see," Ranger replied. "we'll discuss this further later. For now just remember what I said last night. I've set my mind to making this work favorably. I won't give up easily. Got to go. Stay safe"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

For several minutes I sat in my car in front of the bond's office. I considered my options on how to deal with my current situation. The truth was I didn't have a lot of options. I could run away, start over someplace new. Only I didn't have enough money to start over in a new town. I try to could avoid Ranger. That wouldn't be easy since Ranger had a key to my place and a tracker on my car. I could pretend to have amnesia. That seemed reasonable. I get hit in the head a lot after all. I'm surprised I haven't had amnesia at least twice by now.

"Something to think about," I said to myself as I turned off the car engine.

The minute I pushed open the door to the office I wished I hadn't. My slimy cousin Vinnny was standing in the doorway that lead to his inner office. When I stepped inside he gave me a look.

"Follow me," he said turning and leading me to his office.

I gave Connie a wide eyed look hoping she would at least say something to clue me in on what's happening. She looked shocked and gave me a palms up I don't know gesture as I passed.

Vinnie sat in a high backed leather chair behind a big cherry wood desk. He was too short for both pieces of furniture and for a brief second I wondered if he was sitting on a phone book to see over the desk.

"I had an interesting phone call this morning," started explaining as he gestured to one of the matching visitors chairs. "Seems Edgar Scott is back in Trenton. I know I don't have to remind you how much money I lost when he skipped bail last year and you failed to catch him."

I nodded and waited for Vinnie to continue. "He's supposed to be hiding out with his ex-wife, Trisha, down on Stark."

"Let me guess you want me to go down there and find him. Then bring him in so you can get your money back," I said.

"Yes. Of course I want you to find him and turn him over to police. That's what I pay you for, right?"

"Right," I said wondering what the little grease ball was up to.

"Find him Stephanie, find him and bring him back into custody in 72 hours or you're out of a job. Capish?"

"Yeah, yeah capish," I muttered.

"Good," Vinny said picking up the phone and turning his chair around dismissing me.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

TBC...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well there you have it folks... chapter two. See you in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked about out the front of the office and talked with Connie for a few minutes. I signed for a couple folders including one for Edgar Scott. A few minutes later I was back in my car looking over the files I'd just picked up when I spotted Joe Morelli walking across the street in my direction. He looked serious and for a moment I thought about driving away but then he shook his head no like he knew what I was thinking.

"Oh boy..." I said as he pulled open the passenger side door.

"Hey Cupcake." Joe said. "It's been a long time."

It had been a long time. Almost three months to be exact. The truth we'd both grown up in the tight knit community of Chambersburg. In the Burg (as the locals call it) people tend to watch out for one another and gossip about one another all while tripping over each other at the grocery store. Trenton though, was a decent sized town of around 100,000 people. People wanted to avoid each other it was entirely possible. That is until they show up in the passenger seat of your car uninvited.

"It's been a couple months. How have you been?"

"Busy. Vinnie's been keeping me busy. Lot's of skips."

"So, are you back for good?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wrapped up the case last week. Then I spent a week on R 'n R. Home now. Back to the grind at the station. You should come by the house Bob misses you."

I rolled my eyes in true Jersey girl fashion. "How is Bob? Still eating the furniture?"

"Yep. Listen Steph I didn't just accidentally run into you this morning. I need a favor. Remember Bear Domkowski?"

Bear Domkowski was one of Joe's friends from the Navy. He and Joe spent some time serving together in the Persian Gulf. Bear was a jokester and a friendly guy.

"He's coming to town next week. He's bringing his fiancee, Hannah and I want to take them out to celebrate their engagement. I need a date for that weekend. It'll be fun and well…"

"Joe…" I started to explain that it wasn't a good time but he kept talking not letting me interrupt.

"… well I was thinking it could be sort of a fresh start for us. Bob's not the only one missing you ya know. You don't have to answer now," he said opening the car door and stepping out on to the sidewalk. "I'll call."

Joe slammed the door of the car and jogged back to his crappy unmarked police car. As he pulled away a well kept black SUV slid into his parking space and rolled down the window. Tank.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Peachy keen," I responded.

Tank gave a single nod rolled the window up and drove away turning the corner and disappearing into traffic.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

My call phone rang and dug through my messenger bag for it finally answering it right before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"You busy?" Ranger asked.

I pulled out of my parking space in front of the bond's office. Vinnie's got me looking for a FTA he's all worked up over it."

There was silence on the end of the line.

My call phone rang and dug through my messenger bag for it finally answering it right before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"You busy?" Ranger asked.

I pulled out of my parking space in front of the bond's office. Vinnie's got me looking for a FTA he's all worked up over it."

There was silence on the end of the line.

"I'm done in Miami earlier than I anticipated. Pick up at the airport this afternoon." Ranger said.

Not a request but not really an order either.

"I can't. I'm busy working."

More sience.

"I'll call Tank."

Then the line went dead. Probably a smarter person wouldn't have told Ranger no but I wasn't sure what to do about his declaration of love yet so I was stalling.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I woke up suddenly aware I wasn't alone. I fumbled for the switch on the bedside lamp but in my fear I knocked it from the nightstand. The sound of glass shattering and scattering as it hit the floor only increased my panic. Without thinking I tossed the blanket from the bed and hopped out looking for anything I could use to defend myself.

"Babe calm down; it's just me."

"Ranger? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Miami?"

"Why wouldn't you pick me up at the airport?"

Ranger flipped on the overhead light in the bedroom leaving me momentarily blind. I stumbled until I found the mattress and climbed back on the bed. Squinting across the room I tried to figure out why he was here in the middle of the night.

Ranger repeated himself "Why wouldn't you pick me up at the airport?"

"I asked you first, I said feeling myself getting angry. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Miami?"

Ranger leveled a look at across the room. I'd seen this look before but it had never been directed at me. He took a step closer to the bed and squared his shoulders even more working the muscle in his jaw.

"I came here to see you. I thought we should talk."

"Talk," I repeated.

"That's what I said. I think we should have a nice long talk about what happened yesterday."

"Talk. About yesterday," I repeated.

"I answered your question," he said, "now answer mine. Why wouldn't you pick me up at the airport?"

"I told you Vinnie stuck me with Edgar Scott he wants me to bring him in immediately. I can't play chauffeur to you and keep my job. Unless you plan on paying my rent or bringing in Scott I don't have time to be your beck-and-call girl."

Ranger remained stoic. His face hinting at no emotions or thoughts. I waited trying to not fidget. Finally after what felt like hours he made a small sound like a growl in his chest. I flenched wondering if I was about to find myself pinned to a wall. Instead he reached down and picked up the pair of jeans I'd kicked off earlier. He tossed them on the bed in front of me turned on his heel.

"Get dressed," he said. "We're going for a ride."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I said crossing my arms over my chest giving him the best Jersey attitude I could. "It's the middle of the night. Until a few minutes ago I was sleeping."

Ranger whipped around with cat like agility and walked over to the edge of the bed and leaned his fists pressing down into the mattress. I leaned back to avoid being pushed over by his chest.

"Get dressed," he ordered leaving no room discussion.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ranger pulled the Porsche to a stop a block away from Trisha's apartment building. Most of the windows were dark. A few were lit from inside. Those tenants either early risers getting ready for work or partiers stumbling in from wild night.

Ranger turned on the interior light and flipped open a file folder I recognized as Edgar Scott's. He must have taken it out of my bag while I was getting dressed.

"No apartment number listed for Trisha." Ranger said."She put her car up against the bond. Vinnie's going to lose money for sure if he skips. Edgar's bond was $250.000 the car is a 1999 Doge Shadow."

"I think Vinnie had some encouragement in posting this bond," I said.

"No doubt, even Vinnie is smarter than this."

Voices floated through the night air. I looked in the side view mirror and saw a couple walking together from the direction of Stark Street. Ranger flipped off the light inside the car. Watching the pair as they walked past us.

The couple was walking arm in arm. The woman was weaving slightly in thigh high boots with tall stiletto heels. It was oblivious by the way she was dressed she'd probably be partying at one of the bars on Stark.

At the corner the couple stopped and shared a heated kiss. The man's hands roamed down gripping her ass pulling her short tight skirt up about an inch from indecent. When the kiss ended she turned leading him by the hand into an alley between two run down buildings.

Ranger cleared his throat and handed a black toboggan a black jacket from the backseat.

"Put these on." Ranger said pulling on a black ball cap low on his forehead and zipping up a jacket. Chances are someone will recognize us but less chance if you tuck away your curls. I want to get in the building without attacking more attention than we already are.

I glanced around the street and the sidewalk were abandoned.

"By dumpster across the street," Ranger said. "He's smoking a cigarette."

I look over Ranger's shoulder and spotted the red ember glowing softly in the dark.

I pulled the cap down around my ears and shoved my hair into the hat. Then I pulled on the jacket it was too big but I rolled the sleeves up some and zipped it closed.

"Do you have your gun?"

"Ummm..."

He reached across the console and popped open the glove box. He pulled out a small Beretta and checked the ammo then handed it to me.

"Put it out of sight but where you can reach it easily and stick close to me."

We got out of the car and started moving north toward Trisha's apartment building. When we reached the edge of the alley where the couple had vanished into a few minutes before the sounds of heavy breathing and stifled moans filled the air.

Ranger cut his eyes to me and I thought he was going to say something. Instead he stepped off the curb and led me across the street. When we reached the apartment building Ranger used the flashlight on his cell phone to read the names on the mailboxes. Trisha was in apartment 3A top floor in the front of the building. I glanced up to the windows no lights, blue glow from the TV. Trisha was having trouble sleeping or she was keeping company late at night.

We stepped inside the building. It was dark and cold. The paint was on the chipping away and covered in graffiti. Most of it was phonographic with the occasional gang sign. There was an out of order sign on the elevator not that mattered Ranger opened the door to the stairs and gestured me through it.

Three flights of stairs later I was gasping for breath and starting to sweat under the hat. When we reached the top step Ranger grabbed my jacket halting me mid-step. He stepped in front of me gun drawn and pushed the door opened. We walked out into the third floor. The only difference between this first floor and this one was the bum sleeping in the hallway. Ranger walked over to the man and tapped him gently with this toe of his boot.

"Fuck off. I'm sleeping here," the man said rolling over pulling his coat tighter around himself.

Ranger reached down and grabbed the man by the collar pulling him to his feet. The man's greasy grey hair fell in his eyes and when he pushed it away his eyes widen.

"Do you know who I am?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're Ranger. Supposed to be some badass I hear."

"Want to find out if I am?" Ranger asked.

The man swallowed hard and shook his head in the negative. He looked over Ranger's shoulder at me and then back to Ranger.

"Who's the perra?"

Ranger tightened his grip on the man's coat and lifted him until his toes could barley touch the floor. "Time to go," he said and then dropped the man off in front of the door to the stairwell.

The man fumbled with the door then ran through faster than I thought possible for a man his age.

"Hey what's going on out here?" asked a lady leaning through the door of her apartment.

"We're looking for Trisha Gomez," Ranger responded.

"Why you lookin' for her? You a bill collector?"

"We're not bill collectors," Ranger said.

"Yeah, you don't look like any bill collector I've ever seen," the lady said stepping into the hall and giving Ranger's body a slow appreciative look. "I'm Trisha. What can I do for you baby?"

"I'm looking for Edgar Scott," Ranger said.

"Eddie is in jail, the state lock up, down in Camden."

"I heard he's been seen coming and going from here," Ranger said. "He's skipped out on bail. Vinnie Plum is looking for him."

Trisha looked to the left and licked her lips. A nervous gesture. My niece Mary Alice did the same thing when she lied to me last week about how my lipstick got broken.

"Who are you?" she asked pointing to me over his shoulder.

"This is my associate," Ranger said before I could answer. "Would you mind if we stepped inside and had a look around for Eddie? Since he's not here it won't be a problem will it?"

"Go right ahead like I said he's not here," Trisha took a step back and gestured toward the open door of her apartment.

Trisha's apartment was a lot like mine. Second hand furniture that didn't match, tv in one corner, small kitchen that was open to the living room, bedroom and bathroom in the back.

Ranger walked through cataloging everything looking in a couple closets. I tried to follow his lead walking behind him looking for clues.

Ranger was looking in the small closet off the living room and I stepped into the kitchen. Trisha had a nice laptop on the counter and a notepad and pen sitting next to it. There was a phone number and an address written on the paper. with a heart drawn around it. Either I'd found where Eddie was hiding out or Trisha has a new man.

"Hey Ranger did you check that window in the bedroom? Maybe he climbed out while we were talking in the hallway." I said giving him a little gesture with my head hoping he'd take the hint and distract Trisha for a couple minutes.

"Care to show me the bedroom again?" Ranger asked giving her a sexy grin.

Trisha took the bait and they walked toward the back of the apartment.

I clicked a picture of the phone number and address with my the camera on my phone. Then I went out to the living room and waited by the front door. A few couple minutes later Ranger walked out to the living followed by a visibly frustrated Trisha.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once we were back in the SUV Ranger turned to me and asked "Any other leads to follow up on?"

"Not tonight. What happened with Trisha? She seemed upset when you came back to the living room."

Ranger cut his eyes to me and pressed the button to start the ignition. "She made an offer I refused. You found something?"

We locked eyes for a few seconds. I was trying to put on my poker face and he was reading my like all my cards were marked. Ranger gave his head the smallest shake and grabbed me by the jacket. He pulled me across the console and kissed me. When he let me go my hair was free of the stocking cap and I was breathless.

I told him about the address and phone number. He gave me a single nod.

Push the ignition to start the car and made a u-turn. The engine of the Porsche roared to life picking up speed as he sped away from Stark. Five minutes later Ranger merged onto the turnpike and headed east.

"Where are we going?" I asked "My apartment is the other way."

Ranger reached across the console of the SUV and took my hand in his.

"Trust me? He asked.

There was something in his voice that told me he needed me to say yes. So I simply nodded yes and gave his hand a squeeze. Ranger settled our joined hands on the armrest in the middle and pressed down a little harder on the gas. The sky was grey and in the distance a faint line of pink could be seen. Soon the world would be waking up to start a new day.

We hadn't said much over the last 30 minutes, Ranger was mostly a quiet man. I'd known him for a while and I'd grown use to the quiet. Actually some of the calmest moments of my life were spent with him. His reserved nature was unnerving when we first me. Now I was used to him and the silence felt comfortable.

My stomach let out a growl and I clapped my hand over my stomach to try to muffle the noise. It was too late. The sound seemed to echo through the car.

There was a snort from the driver's seat. I was amusing him.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"You noticed?" I replied.

"I've never known you to not be hungry," Ranger replied. "We'll get some breakfast soon."

"Are we going back to Trenton?" I asked. "I could call my mom she'll make pancakes."

"No offense but breakfast at your parent's is not exactly what I had in mind for today."

The times Ranger had been to dinner at my house had been interesting. Ranger had arrived wearing all black with a pair of gold earrings and serval gold chains around his neck. It was almost comical how different he seemed from my average middle of the road family.

My dad was a quiet man and my mom was a nosey woman. Grandma had been fascinated by him. I still remember my mom quizzing the next morning after that first dinner.

_"__Stephanie, are you sure you want to be involved with man that wears so much jewelry? Isn't that a sign he's a drug dealer?" Mom asked. "I watched a story on 20/20 about gangs and they all dress like that and they all sell drugs and kill people."_

_"__Mom, I'm not involved with Ranger. He's helping me learn how to be a bounty hunter."_

_"__Well, I suppose you need some help if you're going to keep doing that crazy job. You're sure he's not going to get you into trouble, right?"_

_I didn't want to lie to my mom. The truth was I was chasing Mo and someone was chasing_

_me. I wasn't sure what was going to happen." _

_"__I've got it all under control." I lied._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We're here," Ranger said waking me from my sleep.

"Where are we I asked looking around luggage carts piled with suitcases being pushed by men in matching uniforms.

"Welcome to Atlantic City," a young pimple faced valet said opening the door and reaching a hand out to help me out of the Cayenne.

I turned to look at Ranger confusion. He was exiting the car talking to a different valet. He said something I couldn't hear but the kid he was talking to paled and swallowed hard. Then he took a big step back. Ranger came around to my side of the Porsche and gave me a small grin.

"We're in Atlantic City?" I asked trying to not sound panicked.

"Yes," Ranger replied. "I have some loose ends I need to tie together. Plus, I want some distance between you and Joe Morelli."

Oh boy!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well there you have it folks. Finally, chapter three is posted. I'm working on this story as I can. I don't anticipate it to be more than five or six chapters. Hopefully I'll finish it sooner rather than later.


End file.
